


Reverse

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ask Ducky, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He who restrains his lip is wise, Mister Palmer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



[[also on AO3]()]

 

 

“That's really upsetting.”

Ducky looks up from the petty officer lying on the slab to where Jimmy is examining the dead man's x-rays. “Did you find something, Mister Palmer?”

“What?” As Jimmy turns around, he fumbles behind his back. “No. No, I'm sorry, doctor. I just … It's nothing, really.”

“Apparently it is.” Ducky approaches to take the radiographs and turns them around. “Since you are doing your work upside down.”

A snorting sound leaves Jimmy's throat as his lips curl into a too-wide grin. “It's, um—” He waves his hand about. “Just this … marital thing, I guess. So, um, I just …” Jimmy points over his shoulder to the x-rays, but Ducky kills the lights on the negatoscope.

“I may have never entered into the bond of marriage, but I did learn a thing or two about women in my time. Humor me, Mister Palmer—since we're taking a break anyway, you might as well tell me what has you so unfocused.”

Heaving a sigh, Jimmy puts his hands on his hips. “Okay. So, Breena. She urged me to—well, make a certain decision concerning … something—a decision I didn't want to make. But now that I have, she doesn't seem the least bit happy about it. It's as if … as if she only pushed me so hard to prevent me from doing it in the first place.”

“Reverse psychology?”

“Yes. Exactly. And for some reason, we keep fighting about this … thing. No matter what I say, it's never good enough. Never right. So, tell me, what should I do? What can I even do?”

“He who restrains his lip is wise, Mister Palmer. Especially with pregnancy hormones involved.”

“Um.” Frowning, Jimmy scratches the back of his head. “I—I can't _not_ talk to her,” he says slowly, and his frown deepens. “Unless …” He points a finger at Ducky and bobs it up and down before his head copies the movement; he nods so enthusiastically that his vertebrae make a little sound of protest.

“That's it, Doctor Mallard. You're a genius! I'll just … Wait a minute.” Jimmy stills. “That's pretty hard, though. That's just not me at all.”

Ducky shrugs, but a boyish grin tugs at the corners of his lips. “No truly good advice is ever easy to follow, Mister Palmer, nor is easy to follow advice ever truly good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Ducky and Jimmy - Fatherly Advice._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
